The invention relates to a wheel carrier unit with an integrated brake force application structure, including a basic wheel carrier, an axle support structure connecting the wheel carrier to a vehicle body and a brake cylinder mounted on the axle support structure.
EP 0 944 509 B1 discloses a wheel suspension connecting element for a wheel of a motor vehicle, which comprises the cylinder of a piston-cylinder unit of a disc brake, that is integrally formed with the connecting element.
It is the object of the present invention is to specify a lightweight wheel carrier unit which is inexpensive to manufacture and which takes up little overall space.